One Hell of a Maid
by The Feline
Summary: Sebastian runs across an old friend that's always had a bit of a catty personality towards the butler. She's a maid for a family known as the Chambers, but she made a contract with the child of that family. He's eager to catch up with her, talk to her, and make her his. What? It seems that Mr. Michaelis has found someone that he actually believes he might be in love with. (SebXOC)
1. Her Butler, His Maid

"Samantha...?" There was an extremely familiar voice behind me, I just couldn't quite my finger on it, "Samantha Charleston?"

I pried my eyes from the stuffed cat I was looking at and turned around to see the face, hoping it'd give me better recognition, of the speaker. It was a male that took on the appearance of a tall adult with black hair and red eyes. He dressed in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest. A butler's outfit, actually. The vest had two chains linking the bottom button to the bottom left corner, edging me with the temptation to play with them. A handsome smile placed it's self on the man's lips when I looked at him, obviously ecstatic to see me yet trying to hide it. There was a boy with him, too.

A young boy with blue eyes and dark navy-blue hair. I was just able to catch a peek at an eye patch on the child's right eye before a breeze moved his hair to cover it. He wore a very extensive and elegant attire, showing that his wardrobe was probably similar. He sported on two rings. One, which he wore on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece, that holds an emerald-cut deep-blue stone. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the Phatomhive family crest, worn on his right hand.

_Phatomhive?_ I thought to myself, staring at the shiny ring. _Is this the child that Sebastian took on? The one that is the last member of the Phatomhive family? That poor dear... Oh, well, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with my old rabbit._

I tilted my head a little, looking blankly at the butler, "Who's asking?"

"It's me," the man replied, looking a little pained in those crimson eyes, "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Hm..." I tapped my bottom lip with my index finger thoughtfully for a moment, "I do know a Sebastian, but he left me for a child a long time ago."

His jaw dropped a little, but his eyes traveled to my chest. I was tempted to slap the man until I realized that I was wearing the silver locket he had given me before he left. I placed a protective hand over my treasure and glared. He grinned.

"Sebastian," the child asked, "do you know this woman?"

I did a little curtsey, "My name is Samantha Charleston, if you hadn't heard your butler say before. I don't know how he learned my name, but I'd like if you kept a tighter leash on him. He may try to stalk me home, my dear. I, too, am like your Sebastian in service. I'm a maid for Lady Aislynn Chamber. Her step-mother took over the clothing line known as _Aislynn's Wish _for dolls made by your toy company, and her father runs a bakery."

The boy eyed me suspiciously, "I see... I think I do recall the dolls' clothing line..."

"Oh, yes, m'lord," I smiled innocently, "Madam Chamber makes some lovely dresses for the dollies."

"Well," the Phatomhive child turned away, uninterested it seemed, "it's best to head home for the time being, Sebastian. It's almost time for lunch."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian nodded.

"Oh, Mr. Phantomhive," I waved my hand quickly, catching the child's attention, "I'd like to purpose a meeting with the Chambers one day. My Aislynn would simply love to meet you. She's about your age, you know, and she's a delight to be around."

"Hm, yes," the boy nodded. "We'll send them an invitation for dinner one night."

"Thank you, my lord," I did another curtsey. I smiled to Sebastian, "See you again soon, my black rabbit"

"It'll be an honor," he bowed to the waist, and when he straightened, he gave me that smile that melted my heart when we first met, "my dearest Charleston cat."

I watched him take their leave before I finished shopping for the rest of my groceries. I headed home to tell Aislynn the wonderful news. She'll be so excited, and this will give Madam Chamber a little motivation to make a new dress. Benjamin might even be tempted to make a cake, or _two_! _Oh, I have to pick up milk if that's the case... and sugar._ I did a little twirl in the middle of the street before heading to the general store. _That man runs out of sugar like water dissolves it, I swear!__  
_

* * *

"Lady Aislynn!" I had just entered the mansion of the Chambers home, clicking my heels as I walked quickly to Aislynn's bedroom, knowing she was probably reading or drawing. She might even be writing a letter to Lady Emily. I called her name again, "Lady Aislynn!"

A girl with hair that fell just past her shoulders, looking as though moonlight had melted into it as it shined from the lighting in the halls. Her bangs falling lightly over her forehead and curving the sides of her heart-shaped face like a caress from an angel. Her bright green eyes flickering from curiosity to worry as I neared her. She was no older than about twelve years old, like the young master that Sebastian had claimed. The girl wore a pale blue dress covered in ruffles that made it look like that sky was pouring off her like a waterfall. Silver heels were strapped to her ankles, showing off her silver toenails. Her fingernails were the same color. The girl was wearing white lacy, fingerless gloves that hid the contract symbol on her palm. She was quite lovely, all in all. She'd only need white wings to perfect the angel vibe she was giving off.

"Samantha?" Her angelically light voice carried a worrisome tone as she clicked over to me, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, my dear," I grinned, grasping her shoulders excitedly before continuing, "but you're beautiful and caring maid had just struck you a meeting with Mr. Ciel Phantomhive!"

Her mossy eyes widened at the news, and she squealed, "Oh, Samantha! How did you do it? It takes forever to ever _register_ a dinner with him!"

"Well, m'lady," I did a little curtsy then straightened, smiling from ear to ear, "let's just say I have an old friend working for the boy. He wanted to catch up with me, and I just happened to have brought up the fact that I have a rather beautiful mistress that would love to have a meeting while her _stepmother_ goes over plans for the dolls' new dresses." I winked at the girl.

Aislynn clapped her hands together in glee, "You are simply wonderful!"

"What's all this nonsense about a meeting with Mr. Phantomhive?"

Irritation spread freely across my face as I recognized the woman's voice. Her heels clacked loudly as they brought her closer and closer to us. I plaster on a smile, whirling around to greet her as nicely as I could. I couldn't stand her. I mean, she makes the most beautiful doll dresses anyone could as for, but she's cheated on her husband on several accounts and she has a horrible attitude.

Madam Marie Chambers had long, strawberry blond hair that came to her waist with a ponytail at the very bottom. Her long bangs curved around her squared face like Aislynn's, but it wasn't as lovely. She was tall, just three inches off my 5'8' frame, with a long torso. She had decided to wear a long-sleeved, emerald-colored turtleneck with a muddy-brown skirt and black heels. It was a lazy day, obviously, with her attire; she wasn't going anywhere today. I had always imagined the devil horns on her head and the arrow-tipped tail lashing about when I see her. The pitchfork in hand when she's in one of the moods.

I will never understand what Benjamin saw in the woman to marry her after Aislynn's mother passed, nor do I want to sometimes.

"Mother," Aislynn grinned sweetly to her, "Samantha got us an invitation to see him for dinner soon. Isn't she wonderful?"

I stood proudly at the girl's praise, puffing out my chest a little with my hands on my hips. I most likely held a stupid little grin on my lips.

Madam Chambers frowned at me slightly, proving that I was grinning, "Yes, dear, _wonderful_."

I could hear the bitterness from her sarcastic tone. I glared at the woman, and she glared back. Fire burned in her bronze eyes. She truly was one of the Devil's pets in my opinion. We had never gotten along. Aislynn loved me like an older sister figure despite the fact I was suppose to take her soul sooner or later. Benjamin adored me like a second daughter, always baking a cake for my birthday or a cupcake when I protected Aislynn from danger. Marie, though, had always been a bitter woman. I would love to feed her soul to the poorest layer of the Underworld so those savages could feast upon her flesh.

Aislynn, although it was rare for her to speak of, disliked the woman, too. She barely took notice to the girl's existence when her father wasn't around. Aislynn had always played nice, and she kept me from attempting to rip the damned woman's head off more than enough times. She was such a sweet child, so innocent... That's why I had to protect her. She summoned my interest to her after her mother passed away from a murder, hatred sparking her heart for the humans.

As I returned my attention to the conversation that was carrying on without me, I noticed that Aislynn was a bit red in the face. Her nose scrunched up in anger as her light eyebrows furrowed, "How dare you called her a _witch_!"

"Well," Marie crossed her arms, smirking at the child's temper, "how else would this _pest_" - her eyes flickered in my direction - "get an invitation from Lord Phantomhive without bewitchment?"

"_Excuse me_?" My own temper flared, "Like _you_ of all _creatures_ could have gotten an invitation, Madam?" I grinned when she frowned at me, "I apologize, but I don't believe the child is into cougars or tramps for that matter."

"You beast! How dare you speak that way to a lady like me!" She stormed away, clacking her heels rather loudly to show her foul mood.

Poor Benjamin was going to get burnt from that flame.

"_If _that's_ a lady,_" I bent to whisper in Aislynn's ear, "_I'd rather be a peasant or demon any day, wouldn't you?_"

Aislynn giggled, "_Quiet, she might hear you!_"

I smiled to her, "Not with how loud those heels are."

She giggled again as we stepped into her neat bedroom.

The walls were originally white before the evening sun poured through the window, turning everything a reddish-orange tint. Her wooden furniture was made from the finest White Oak timber around, crafted with beautiful designs of fairies and sprites. The sheets were white, but her fluffy comforter was lavender. The light shades from the lamps on her desk and nightstand were a darker tint than the comforter, but still a light purple effect.

I noticed the purple journal that was sitting on her desk, open, with a pen sitting right next to it.

Aislynn must've seen that I was looking at it because she ran over and shut the diary, her face looking almost as red as a strawberry. She coughed awkwardly, playing with one of the ruffled from her dress.

"Lady Aislynn," I smiled to her, "you mustn't get embarrassed about the diary I had given you for your birthday. It was for you, and only you. I would only look at it if you allowed me."

Her face was still flushed, but she smiled tightly at me, "Yes, I know, Samantha. I just get nervous about it sometimes."

"Yes, well, I can see that, m'lady," I shook my head at her. I tilted my head a little, "Are you ready for your afternoon tea?"

She nodded with her smile loosened into a natural one, "That sounds wonderful. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course, my lady," I did a curtsy before I left the room to carry on the request.


	2. The Master's Kind Heart

"I'm sure you're tired, young master," Sebastian said, walking up the steps to the Phantomhive Manor. He kept his excitement in check ever since the moment he saw his old friend. His heart had skipped a beat when she gave him that farewell smile. He couldn't believe that she had been so close to him, but for how long? When did she suddenly make a contract? He blinked his thoughts away, opening the door, and smiling down at Ciel, "I'll prepare tea for you immediately."

Ciel took one step towards the manor and froze. His expression mixed with shock and fear as whatever he was looking at.

Sebastian looked at him curiously, "What's the matter?"

The butler took a look inside himself and felt shock hit him like a brick. There were childish, girly decorations everywhere. Light blue banners hanging amongst the banisters with pink hearts and yellow stars. Stuffed animals placed neatly in every possibly spot. Ribbons going from the chandelier to the staircase railings. There were sparkles all over the place.

The master was still frozen, but he could speak, "My mansion!"

"What happened to this place? Why, it's a disaster," Sebastian looked around, scanning the room.

"_Sebastian!_"

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finnian all ran out of the library towards him in distress. Finnian had a white rabbit ear headband on him with big, white gloves in the shape of paws. Bard had a light blue bib around his neck with a baby bonnet in the same color. Mey-Rin looked no different than normal. They all clamped on to him for dear life. Mey-Rin and Finnian had both his legs while Bard grabbed his coat collar.

Irritation spiked Sebastian despite his good mood, "_What_ is going on here, and why on _earth_ are you all dressed like _lunatics_?"

Bard pointed towards the library, "She's crazy! _Crazy!_"

"_Who_ is crazy?"

The master looked slightly worried as an unusual animal sound was coming from the library. It sounded like a puppy was growling while being choked.

The two of them, the master and Sebastian, poked their heads inside to find Grell hanging from the ceiling with a noose around his neck as he swayed from side to side. They quickly walked in, closely followed by the trio of idiots.

The master looked at Grell, "What are you doing now?"

His voice was strained from the tight rope around his neck, "At the moment, I believe... I'm in the process of_ dying,_ master Ciel."

"Get him down, Sebastian," the master ordered with a sigh.

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian walked over to the dangling Grell. He was just about to take the second butler down when a orange and yellow blur rushed past him. When he turned to see what it was, he found a girl hugging the master.

"Ciel!"

He wasn't amused.

"Ciel," she squealed in delight, seeming to tight her grip on the young master, "you're back! I've missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth," the master was more shocked than happy to see the energetic girl, "what a surprise!"

The girl held him out at arms length, "Oh, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth pulled him back into another one of her death hugs, "Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you, darling boy? I could just eat you up!"

"Good evening, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian greeted the girl, saving his master from the death grip of the girl. He held Grell in his hand like the man was simply a towel that needed washing.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian," Elizabeth curtsied, "How're you?" She seemed a little disappointed when she caught sight of Grell, "Aw... You took him down?"

"Yes," he smiled to her, coming up with the first excuse he could think of, "he detracted from the beauty of the room."

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him..."

"A... decoration?"

"Yes!" She spread her arms out wide, "Just look at it all! Isn't this salon so cute now?"

"My mansion," the young master muttered, "it's so pink..."

"From now on," Elizabeth giggled, "only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor! Don't you agree, Antwonette?"

Antwonette, who was just Tanaka in a blond wig, replied with his usual saying, "Ho, ho, ho."

"Oh, and Tanaka..." Sebastian felt bad for the old man, but he let the girl do it.

"And I have a present for you, too," Elizabeth turned to Sebastian with her girlish grin.

"Ah?"

"Here!"

In a quick movement, the girl put something on his head. From the bottom corner of his eye, he saw the pink ribbon that was tied around his neck. Irritation spiked within him even more, reminding him of the days that Samantha use to do the same thing. He knew that it was a pink bonnet. He knew it. It couldn't have been anything else.

"You're normally dressed in black," Elizabeth said, "so I thought that this would be a nice change. What do you think?"

The trio of idiots attempted to muffle their laughter, but Sebastian still heard it.

He shot them a fiery glare with his crimson eyes.

They shut up and stood to attention.

He bowed to Elizabeth slightly, "I am deeply honored that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me."

"Happy to help," she replied with a smile.

"In any event, Lizzie," the young master intervened, "what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come _alone_."

The girl trotted over to him and grabbed his hands, "I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!"

She pulled him into yet another hug as he questioned her, "You sneaked away? Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

"Sebastian," Grell adjusted his glasses beside the butler, "who this girl?"

Sebastian explained to Grell about who Elizabeth was, what family she was from, and that she was to be betrothed to the young master. All of the servants seemed surprised, but Sebastian couldn't completely blame them. Though, it was rather annoying to explain the whole thing to them while wearing such a stupid bonnet.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a marquest. Nobles marry other nobles," Sebastian explained without missing a beat, "that is how it works."

"Ooo, I know!" The girl chimed in, clapping her hands together, "Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't have a ball tonight?" Instantly, she had the young master's hand again, "You can be my escort, and we'll dance around all night long!" She twirled around with them in her grasp, "Isn't that a wonderful idea?!" She hugged him again.

"A ball?" The young master pulled away from Elizabeth, "No!"

She ignored it and smiled at him, "You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please, it'll be so cute on you!"

The master's vein popped out in irritation, "Listen, I don't want to-"

"And of course, I'll be dressed for the night as well," she twirled away from him. She ran towards Grell, grabbing the rope that was still around his neck, "You come with me, I'll make you even cuter than you already are!"

With that, she dragged Grell away without a single person stopping her.

"Wait," the master shouted, "I said no ball!"

* * *

Sebastian watched as the young master crossed his arms over the desk and buried his head there. He turned to the silver cart next to him as the master sighed. The butler poured him some tea. Elizabeth always seemed to make the master weary during her visits.

"I believe the wisest action would be to go along with her plan," Sebastian said. "I don't think she's going to listen to reason."

The master seemed exasperated as he lifted his head, "Can't you just give her some tea, or something, and get her out of here? I don't have time for a _stupid_ ball."

"My lord," Sebastian said after he placed the cup and saucer in front of the master, "Lady Elizabeth would like a dance. You cannot refuse her."

He was about to sip the tea, just about an inch away from his lips, before he paused and turned his head away from the steaming cup.

"Master?"

The young master still had his attitude, "What now?"

"I know I've never seen you dance before, but I assume that you can."

Again, he stayed silent. He only lifted some papers to hide his face.

"Oh, I see," Sebastian felt a little disappointed, but amused at the same time. "Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements."

The master set down his tea cup as the butler cut him a piece of cake, pouting out his lip, "I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on _dancing_."

He took the papers right out of the master's hand. He got closer until he was about a ruler's length away from the master's face, holding out the cake in the air between them, "With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess in _your_ line of work, master. Social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentleman to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly."

"Fine," the master said finally as he took the cake, "I'll do it. Now stop the lecture. Call me in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rotkins should work well enough."

Sebastian pulled out his silver pocket watch, "We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There's only one opinion." Seeming satisfied, he shut the pocket watch and smiled, "With your permission, _I_ will be your dance instructor."

The master slammed his fists childishly against the desk, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dance instructions from a _man_! Besides, do you even know how to dance?"

"The Viennese Waltz is my specialty," he replied with his index finger and thumb pinching his chin. "I was a guest at the Shanram Palace in the Elephant from time to time."

The master looked at Sebastian blankly.

Sebastian simply held his hand out to the young master, "Now, if you would do me the honor, my lady. May I have this dance?"

* * *

After continuous hours of practicing, the master had started to get the steps correctly. Sebastian had helped the young master into the attire that Elizabeth had chosen for him, though, he was unwilling to cooperate easily. They headed out of the study and to where the rest of the household was.

They saw the commotion going on between Mey-Rin and Elizabeth, causing the young master to call "Just leave her alone" to Elizabeth.

Sebastian held the customary cane that they had gotten when they bumped into Samantha in town. He just stood by and watched as Elizabeth ran over to the master, twirling him and calling him adorable. Sebastian muted everything from his mind as he remembered that the master told him he was to go out and invite Lady Aislynn to the ball. It was a good thing that he knew his old friend's scent, or else he'd have a harder way of tracking them.

There was a faint crash that caught Sebastian's attention as he realized that the Phantomhive family ring was broken to pieces on the floor. He noticed the master ran towards Elizabeth, raising his hand to the crying girl.

Instantly, Sebastian was behind the young master, catching the raised hand. "Master," he frowned, placing the cane in the boy's hand instead, "you forgot the walking stick we to so much trouble to get."

The master was breathing heavily, but he said nothing and took the cane.

Sebastian went between the two, facing the crying Elizabeth, and place a hand over the spot his heart would be, "Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it. It's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand why this upset him."

"It... It was that important," the girl studdered, "and I destroyed it...?"

The master picked up the ring and walked towards the window with it. He ignored Elizabeth's cries completely, as though he were the only on in the room, and tossed the ring out the window.

"Ciel, _wait!_" Elizabeth's heels clacked as she rushed to the window, "What are you doing?!"

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "It was just an old ring after all." The young master took a few steps away from the window, keeping his back to it as he slammed the bottom of the cane to the ground, "Even without it, I'm_ still_ head of the Phatomhives, and that won't change."

Everyone's eyes, including Sebastian's, widened at the master's sudden change in attitude.

_I'll see if my dear feline can fix the ring when I see her,_ Sebastian thought as a slow smile spread on his face. _She's always been good at toying with jewelry. I'll just fetch it when the master isn't looking._

Ciel went over to sobbing Elizatbeth as he asked, "How long are you going to cry?"

"I... I'm so sorry," she said as she looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The master put the ridiculous top hat that the girl had bought for him on the right side of his head as he pulled out a handkerchief, wiping her eyes before holding it to her nose, "You're face is a mess, completely unsuitable for a lady."

Elizabeth quietly blew her nose against the cloth.

"How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?" The butler heard the teasing smile in his master's voice.

Elizbeth looked up to Ciel with glassy green eyes, "To dance...?"

Sebastian's smile only spread slightly more as he fetched his violin and played it, remembering a time when he had said the same thing to his dear friend. She had been upset due to men refusing to ask her to dance while women lined to have a moment's touch with him. He had broke himself free from the crowd of women that had surrounded him and went to the girl despite the women's comments. They ended up spending the rest of the night dancing together. Other men had tried to ask her while she danced with Sebastian. She had rejected all be him.

Grell's deep singing soon joined Sebastian's violin.

The butler smiled, closing his eyes, as his master dance with Elizabeth, proving well that he had practicing the steps. They danced and danced until Elizabeth had become satisfied.

She soon fell asleep on one of the couches in the library. Sebastian carried the sleeping girl to a carriage before Grell announced that he would take Elizabeth home to Lady Red. The man went on about something like the moment of Sebastian teaching him how to become a true butler would flash before his eyes as he looked into the white light of death.

"Huh," Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the strange butler. "Interesting that _you_ would say that..."

"_That's_ true," Mey-Rin agreed with her fist over her mouth. "He _hasn't_ been very good at dying so far, has he?"

"Ho, ho, ho," Tenaka added.

As everyone went inside, Sebastian went to fetch the ring. He found it quickly, of course, placing it in his pocket. With a slight smile, he ran off at a high speed after catching his friend's scent. He wanted to fix the ring, yes, but he badly wanted to see her again as well before the night ends completely.


	3. The Seductive Games

_Knock, knock._

"What on Mother Earth could that be at this hour?" I grumbled as I got out of my bed and padding down to the front door. I didn't bother with my robe since my night gown went to my knees. I'd be able to kill anyone who'd try attacking the manor before they could even think of it themselves. Besides, the robe would only weigh me down.

I opened the door to reveal a very handsome gentleman with crimson eyes. His pale skin glowed against the moonlight's caress. A seductive smile had its usual spot on his perfect lips. His suit was as neat as I had seen earlier.

"Hello, Sebastian," I purred. "What do I owe the honor of you coming to see me at..." I looked at the clock and groaned irritatedly, "at midnight?"

His eyes grazed over the nightgown I was wearing, taking in the royal blue and black fabrics and lace, as he smiled, "I have a favor that I know you're better at."

I quirked an amused eyebrow, "I doubt I could do_ anything_ better than my black rabbit."

"Oh," his smile grew as his eyes met mine, "I know you can. It involves jewelry, my dear."

I tilted my head curiously at him. _What does this man need from me? Doesn't he remember that I should be asleep at this hour? Well, if it has to do with jewelry I might be able to help... for a price_.

"All right," I smirked, "what's the toy you've brought me?"

I watched as he pulled a silver band with a sapphire jewel on it. I recognized it as the Phantomhive ring that the boy had been wearing earlier. Part of the band had been broken into several tiny pieces and the gem was scratched. The designs were scratched up as well, some a bit bent.

"Oh, you poor dear," I took the ring from Sebastian's hand. "What happened to you, darling?"

"There was a bit of a ruckus at the manor, and a lady broke the master's ring," Sebastian spoke for it.

I frowned, "That's _un_ladylike. How dare she harm such a lovely piece, especially something so dear to one's heart."

"She didn't know it was sentimental," he offered. "She's a very... interesting character that likes frilly objects."

I placed the ring back in Sebastian's palm before covering it with both over my own hands. It glowed a light blue as I focused on the pieces, imagining them mending back together like liquid. The bent parts popped back into place. The scratches strung out to each other like a spider's silk, filling in the cracks. I uncovered his hand to reveal the special heirloom recovered to its original state.

"There you go," I curled his fingers over the ring. "Make sure that Miss Lizzy doesn't harm it again. It's history is far too great to be over just yet. The ring told me as I restored it."

"You truly are amazing when it comes to these things, Samantha," he smiled again, pocketing the item.

I returned the gesture, "What am I going to do with you?"

His crimson eyes flickered an emotion, but it faded as quickly as it appeared, "The world may never know, my dear."

"Yes, it never will," I giggled. "Now where's my payment? Don't you have to return the ring to Mr. Ciel?"

"Ah," he frowned, "that I do..."

I quirked my eyebrow at him again, "Hm?"

"Well," his mischievous smile returned, "I suppose this will settle as payment for now."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, bending down to where we were face to face. My eyes widened as I felt his breath on my lips. His gloved fingers turned ghost-like as they ran down my arms, causing goosebumps to form. One arm encircled my waist as the free hand gently pinched my chin between his thumb and index finger.

My breath caught in my throat, "Sebas..."

He turned my head to the side and pressed his lips against my cheek. He chuckled, "Silly kitten."

"You always were such a tease, bunny boy," I glared, wriggling in my attempt to escape his arms.

The grip only tightened around me, "Oh, like you've never teased me before? What about that time in Japan when you wore that short kimono to the festival just to try making me blush?"

"And it worked, didn't it?" I smirked.

He growled, but there was no hint of anger in it.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. His eyes widened just a bit at the change of reaction. I purred to him, rubbing my nose against his. He was obviously surprised by the gesture.

I licked the tip of his nose before pulling myself away from his stunned form, "Good night, Sebastian. Remember, I can always win when it comes to teasing someone, even you."

With that, I pushed him back with my index finger and shut the door when he crossed over the threshold. I locked it up before leaning my back against it. I slid down until my rump hit the cold tile of the flooring, a smile clear on my face. I placed a hand over my pounding heart as a wave of heat rose to my face.

_Ah, Sebastian,_ I thought as I heard his footsteps retreat,_ you always were able to get my heart racing. You always seem to win when it comes to that. He's lucky that there were other people in the house or else things might've gotten a little out of hand..._ I giggled quietly. _He's always been a sucker for my innocent act_.

I sat there for a few moments longer, attempting to cool myself down from the blush that had dusted itself on my cheeks. I couldn't stop the smiling. I probably looked like a complete idiot. Anyone could have mistaken me for a lovesick teenager at that second.

I patted off my rear end as I stood to my feet. I headed the stairs with a content grin at the result of his reaction.

_But I am no human, much less a teenager. I'm a demon. Not just any demon, though._

I went to a familiar door and peeked in to see mostly darkness in the white bedroom. It was made for an angel like the the girl sleeping in the very room. She looked similar to the fictional princess from _Sleeping Beauty_ despite her shiny white locks curling around her like white wings. The carvings on the walls around her seemed to be acting as her own little guardians of the night. Aislynn truly was a little saint. She rarely spoke ill of anyone, even someone as distasteful as her stepmother. She did everything she was told, steering clear of bad things... until her mother passed and she met me. I was the only real crime she had committed so far in her young life.

Quietly, trying not to disturb the girl, I shut the door.

I turned the corner of the long hall before entering my bedroom that Aislynn had granted me. It was black and blue lace with dark Victorian furniture. It was the bedroom fit for a Gothic female as myself. I returned to the warmth of the blankets I had just recently left behind as I placed my head against the pillow. I shut my eyes with one final thought before drifting to sleep.

_I'm one hell of a maid._

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the sunlight warming my eyelids and face. The bed seemed to comfortable to leave at the moment, but I knew that I had duties to get done. Slowly, I sat up, raising my hand to rub the sleep from my tired eyes. With a quick glance to the clock on my nightstand, I found out that it was only six in the morning._  
_

Sighing, I tossed the blanket off me so I could easily swing my legs off the edge of the bed. I made the bed quickly then went to my closet to dress for the day. I figured that I wasn't going out today since I did the shopping yesterday, so I went with my maid attire. The black dress was pleated and went to my knees. I finished fiddling with the white cloth on it before tying the white apron around my tiny waist.

I grinned wickedly, enjoying that I knew Aislynn's evil stepmother was jealous of my flattering figure. She hated that Aislynn had a better figure than her, too. The woman was just a big-boobed bottle of envy. Human males use to fall for the woman's body, but her thighs started getting wider after she married the baker. Her stomach showed signs of expansion, though, there was no way that the woman was impregnated.

"All right, time to make breakfast then attack the princess," I told my reflection before leaving the room.

I went to the kitchen, following the scent of freshly made cookies and muffins. When I stepped through the door, I was greeted by a large pair of arms wrapped around me. I laughed, returning the hug to the plump man.

I knew it was Benjamin before he spoke in his cheerful tone, "Good morning, Samantha!"

"Good morning, Mr. Chambers," I smiled to him as he released me from the embrace.

"Oh, Samantha, you know that you could just call me Benjamin when we're at the house," he smile to me. His cheeks were the usual red and his rectangle glasses were a little steamed, showing that he'd been up early to start baking. It had been obviously after my little visit from Sebastian. "I've made cookies, muffins, biscuits, and even some pastries."

"Ah, you never cease to amaze me with your talents, Benji," I grinned at the nickname I'd given the baker. I went over to the counter that was cluttered with steaming breads and goodies. "They all look delicious."

"Take what you want, my dear." He was already going to the oven, checking in on his next batch.

I picked out a banana nut muffin for Aislynn and a peanut butter cookie for myself, "I'll take these two for now. Could you make me a small doggie-bag of goodies, Benji? I'd love to take them to a friend of mine."

"Are you going to see the Undertaker again?"

_Ah, yes, the Undertaker._ I couldn't help but smile ridiculously. _I might as well go visit him, too. The crazy old bat must be waiting on the goodies anyway. I promised I'd bring him something._

"Him and someone else," I told him.

Benji gave me a knowing look from above his glasses, "Is this possibly the Phantomhive boy?"

"Not the boy," I smiled a little teasingly. "Maybe the butler."

"Of course," he shook his head. "I've heard that he was a very attractive man. Be careful, girly, you'll have a long list of fans ahead of you."

"I don't think I'd have too much to worry about." I walked to the doorway then paused to say, "We go way back."

Then, before I could get questioned by the nosy man, I headed to Aislynn's room to find her as asleep as she had been last night. I walked over to the side of her bed, looking for her face. It was hidden amongst her long hair. I put her muffin on the nightstand. I smiled as I brushed the strands away, munching on my cookie with the other hand.

"_Aislynn,_" I sang her name after I swallowed a mouthful of cookie, "time for you to get up."

She groaned, rolling over to her other side in rebellion of waking up. I rolled my eyes at the girl then grinned mischievously as I saw she turned towards the window. I dusted the crumbs from my hands, noting to vacuum in here later. I stepped over to the curtains, holding the silky fabric in my hands.

"Fine, my dear girl, if I can't wake you up, then we'll do it the hard way," I instantly opened the white curtains, allowing the morning sun to come into the bright room just as she was starting to open her eyes.

She squeaked in pain and surprise at the brightness of the light. Quickly, she shielded herself by pulling the fluffy comforter over her head. I could hear her muffled whines from underneath, "_Nooo... I don't want to get up today._"

"Too bad, princess," I ripped the blankets off the bed. Pointing to the muffin, I made it seem like I went out of my way for her, "And I went all the way downstairs this morning to fetch you a little something to eat. Your father had been slaving over the oven all morning, and you're going to gripe about not wanting to get up? I don't _think_ so, young lady. You better get that skinny butt up before I get the cold water."

The girl couldn't seem to have leaped out of bed fast enough. Her eyes wide and wild, looking around for the bucket I'd usually have. Her hair was going in every which way direction. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. It was amusing with how much I could get her to react.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," I smiled innocently to her.

She looked completely unamused.


End file.
